lost
by valleywalley123
Summary: tigress finds a 9 year old and a 12 year old looking for their dad.
1. Chapter 1

one day tigress was walking threw the valley of peece when she heard a scream. "GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!" said the screaming sounded like it came from the woods. tigress ran as fast as she could to find them. finaly, she found two young tigresses being attacked by the wu sisters. "LET THOSE TWO GO!". the wu sisters turned around and saw tigress. "what do you want"they said.

"I want you to let theese girls go"

"make us"

"fine"

tigress lept up and tackled the wu sisters. after about an hour of badling tigress elped he two identical kids up. "thank you master tigress".said the older one as the younger one nuzled her big sister.

"what are your names and why are you out in the middle of the night"? tigress asked.

"my name is val and this is my little sister harmony" the older one said"we ran away to look for ower dad"

"you dont know your dad?" tigress asked.

"can we talk about it later we are realy tiard".

"yes"

tigress took the val and harmony to the jade palace. shifu said it was ok for them to stay so they went to bed right away.

* * *

sary it was short i will try to make longer chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

val woke up to a loud gong took her a second to relize she was in a bed next to harmony. something was verry wrong. she was in a bed instead of the floor of her mom and step-dads house, she wasnt cleening up after her older step brother, she was well rested, and un-broosed. for a few secounds every thing was quiet with a lack of yelling. untill she heard a deep voice yell"PANDA!" val flinched before she relized that wasnt her step-dads voice. right after the strainge man yelled another man yelled"GOOD MORNING MASTER!" then they heard the sound of footsteps getting quieter and quieter untill they where gone.

val woke up harmony and asked her where they where."i dont know" harmony said. they looked around the room was emty. "i will go look around you stay here i dont want you to get hurt or beat by mom or george". val said to harmony

"ok" harmony replied.

when val opened the door she saw two figures walking down the hall way.

val slowly closed the door."harmony" val said"we are in the jade palace"

"wow"

just then tigress and shifu walked in. "so you two are awake i see" shifu said with a smile.

"ya" val said.

the four of them stared at echother in awkward silance for a few minets. the whole time val was thinking about her dad. untill some one said "uhh.. master shifu"

"yes po"

"we need your help in the training hall"

"ok lets go"

harmony hugged val. "are you two ok" tigress asked

"ya we are fine master tigress"

"good you two look prity beat up" tigress said"you two should get some rest"

"ok"

val and harmony then went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Val couldn't rest. she wondered about her dad. just then tigress came in. "Val it's getting late sweetheart" she said

"I know" replied Val who was so tired she could barley talk

Val rolled over towards harmony in the cot. She could hear tigress going to bed. Val knew that she needed to talk with someone but she didn't feel like it. She didn`t want to talk about the real reason her and harmony ran away. Val slowly fell asleep hoping her mom didn`t find them, but that their dad did.

when val woke up the next morning tigress was in the bed across from the room. Val got up from the cot and started slowly walking to tigress. "master tigress" she whispered "are you awake"?

"ya I am awake sweetheart"

"we didn't run away just to find ower dad" she said

"why did you run away then val" tigress said with a good idea why already

"ower mom and step-dad beat us senseless day and night"

"in that case I will help you two find your dad"

"thank you master tigress"

Then tigress got ready for the day while val stayed with her little sister.

Harmony woke up to a loud gong noise and people yelling good "good morning master"

Harmony flinched at the yelling noise

"don't be scared harmony" val said "we are in the jade palace remember"?

"oh ya" harmony said.

Just then tigress came in "its time for breakfast you two"

"we know master tigress"


	4. Chapter 4

val was to tired to eat breakfast so tigress let them stay in bed. harmony was hungry but wanted to stay with her sister. they stayed in bed for a few minutes. val stood up in bed while harmony fell back asleep. she put her hand on Harmony's shoulders. she could tell harmony was crying. "its going to be OK" val said "nothing bad is going to happen now tigress wont send us back to ma and S-D's abuse because i told her." what val didn't know was that harmony was awake. "you told her!" harmony said in surprise with no clue that tigress was just out side the door listening.

"well if i knew you were awake i would have waited for master tigress to tell you"

val and harmony stood there silent for a moment. tigress assumed that was the right time to come in. she walked in the room and sat a tray down "girls" she said "i got you breakfast for when you are hungry."

"thank you master tigress" they both said. tigress then left for training. val pulled up a pant leg reveling a scar as long as her knee. "you know harmony" she said " living with ma and s-d was a pain in the as...k dad what its called. oh remember that play based on the ugly duckling?"

"oh ya why" val then sang a song from it. harmony laughed at it. "i love that song"

"ya"

the girls then ate breakfast and layed down to rest.

* * *

sorry i haven't updated in a while i have writers block


	5. Chapter 5

sory i cant update often becausei only have internet at my bro house

any way

chap 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Val wasent tiard but wanted to stay in the room. She could tell that Harmony was tierd."Ya tirad?" Val asked

"No"

Val and Harmony then talked about what there dad looked like and was like. Then the school play that there school put on "Hey Harmony" Val said "remember this line 'i`m sayin 1 stay away from my wife and 2 yo ungly' "

"Oh ya that was funny."

"ya"

* * *

menwile

A cople in about there 30s were walking thru the valley. One of them looked sortof like val and harmony while the other looked nothing like them. "I wonder where they have gotten to" the womon said "i wish they would not run off"

* * *

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

from now on i will only update when i get alleast 2 revews on the latest chapter.

* * *

hours later val and harmony have meet every one in the jade palace. val and harmony were in the tournamit area playing red hand. "ok val" harmony said "now i try to move my hands out of the OW"

"i win" val said laughing

harmony could not help but laugh with val. it was kinda funny. for the next 20 min. val and harmony played red hands. val winning every came out to check on them every ten min. when tigress came to check on them the second time val was trying to teach harmony a new game. 'OK' val said to harmony "now place your fist in the middle of your palm" harmony did so "this is rock, now place your palms on top of eachother" harmony did " this is paper. now put your pointer and middle finger in your palm" harmony did "this is sissers now remember rock beets sicorse sisors beets paper andpaper beets rock"

"ok"

just then two tigers walked into the jade palace val and harmony fell silent.

the womman looked over at two little girls one with a fist in her palm and the other with her palms on top of eachother "what did i tell val about playing that game" the womman thougt. her thoughts were interupted "are you there mother" tigress asked she knew how to figure out when kids were lying about abuse.

"yes and i hope they were good" the womman said "they are verry difacult children espeshally val" she said

"actully they were verry easy to take care of" tigress intrupted "im sorry whats your name"

"misty" she said

"i know what you did" tigress said "you aboused them and as proof i have most of the broses"

"fine i beet them so what"misty said in her defence

"so that means i can take them away from you" tigress said pointing towrds the door.

"fine"misty said "come on goerge we are leaving" with that misty left.

* * *

ok well i will update after i get at least two reveiws on this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

no more about my speelinh i am dislecsic

* * *

the next 3 weeks went by smoothly. val and harmony acted like most other siblings and fought at least once a day. tigress started to grow fond of val and harmony.

"give it!" tigress heard the girls say while she was leaving for morning patrol. she looks to find them fighting over an apple. harmony took the apple and liked it "HA!"

val then took the apple and bit it "HA!" harmony then growled at her sister. tigress then left. _there is something oddly familiar about those two that makes me think of_but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a scream. she looked to the right and saw a crocodile kidnapping a kid who looked around the age of 5. the second the crocodile turned around and saw tigress he ran off leaving the little boy. "are you OK" tigress said

"ya i am ok" the little boy saud " i know my way home from here"

he then ran off

* * *

meanwhile

val was teaching harmony a new game "OK now do and say what i do" she said "double double this this double double that that double this double that double double this that"

"wow that was fast"

"so you to having fun?"

"hey Po"

"ya"

"ya know you to remind me of..."

"Po!"

"coming master shifu"

just then tigress entered

"hey tigress"

"hi val hi harmony" tigress said "hey val have you ever heard of quack dillioso"

"ya"

"why don't you teach harmony"

"good idea"  
so val spent the next 5 hours teaching harmony quack dillioso. before they knew it it was time for bed. val was not that tiard but went to bed any way.

the next morning when harmony woke up val was gone. she asked tigress if she had seen val and she hadn't. "you stay here and i will go look for her"

* * *

now review so i will update


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry ihavent updated in forever but I was grounded from the computer

It was about three hours after Tigress and Harmony saw that Val was gone. Tigress had looked every where but the woods. She walked about two minuts into the woods when she saw a familiar face laying on the ground. She walkec a littIe closer and saw it wasVal. "Val?" she said "are you ok?" all tigress got in response was a whimper. Tigress picked Val up and was going to take her back to the jade palace untill something hit her up the back of the head. After that someone grabbed her. It felt like there were about ten people there. She put Val down and started to fight. She would have won but she blacked out from the blow to the back of the head. Val got up and limped through the woods so she could escape and get help. Her plan worked untill she got half way up the stairs and fainted.

Meanwhile…

Harmony was worried so she convinced Po to help her look for Tigress and Val. They walked about half way down the stairs and saw some one was laying there. "Val!!!" Harmony cried "are you ok!?!?" there was no answer. Po picked Val up and took her into the Jade Palace. "I'll go look for Tigress" he said "you stay here and watch your sister"

"OK" Harmony said. With that Po left.

Sorry it is short again I am not fealing verry good today.


	9. Chapter 9

Look I am tierd so this will be short

.

Po returrned with tigress five hours later. Val was still uncontious. When tigress saw val she was extreamly angery ast herself for leting this happen. _What was I thinking why did I let this happen_. Tigress wondered how this happened "Harmony" Tigress said "Do you know what happened to your sister". Harmony shook her head no

"Me and Po found her uncontiouson the stairs".

Tigress looked bak at val and felt her forhead. "She has a high fever Harmony"

"Will she be better soon?" Harmony asked. Tigress looked at Harmony who had a look of wonder in her eye as usual.

"I don't know it might be a little while before she is even awake." Harmony was highly disapointed that Val would be uncontious for a while.

After three days have passed Val finally woke up. Harmony could tell that Val wasn't very well. She egnored that and threw he arms around Val and almost sreamed. But she didn't. it was probubly about three in the morning. "Just go bak to sleep it is like three A.M." so they went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

go to they are finally making a sequel! its called kung fu panda the kaboom of doom! its like this guy uses a wepon that could destroy kung fu! any way here is the next chapter.

"Good morning Master" the five and Po said in unison. It woke Val and Harmony up. Harmony looked over Val and smiled. Tigress came in to get Harmony. "I can see you are awake now"

"Not really" Val replied. "I feel like I am dreaming"

"That is very common for it to feel like that when you first wake up. Do you want to come eat?"

"sure" Val said. so they all went to the kitchen. When they got there, every one seemed happy that Val was ok, although they didn't talk with her because they could tel she was not very awake. Her and Harmony ate while every one else talked and ate. when every one was finished, the five and Po left to go train and left Val and Harmony to themselves. The two sisters went to the court yard to hang out. when they heard a strange voice coming from out side the Jade Palace.

"ahh yes" said a strange voice "My plan is almost complete. All i need are the kids"

"ummm sir" said another voice "are you sure you want to go through with this plan?"

"Yes"

Tigress was in the training hall with the others. She was about to dodge a swinging club when Po came in and said "Hi Tigress" It was the spiked side. she flew about a few feet. Harmony and Val just came in.

"TIGRESS" heard Val scream and rushed to Tigress' side.

sorry the chapters are always short


	11. Chapter 11

ok Lincoln, if you are reading this just remember you gave me permission to put you in my stories. and just in case, so did you Keegan in case i use you. and just in case you go to or went to Lincoln Elementary than this is Valerie.

val and harmony sat in tigress' room with tigress. "val harmony" Shifu said "some one is here to see you" so val and harmony ran to the front gate to see their best friends in the world.

"Lincoln Raina Ruby" they yelled val ranup and hugged Lincoln and harmony hugged Raina and Ruby.

shifu walked up and saw val hugging a snow leopard and harmony hugged two of them. "shifu" val yelled "these are our best friends this is Lincoln Raina and Ruby"

"Raina and Ruby are twins" Harmony added. Shifu giggled.

"what are you guys doing here?" val asked.

"well after you guys left people started to spread rumors that you were dead so we came looking for you to prove it wrong. it was a fun trip winter freaked out and took Hudson home" Lincoln said

"i thought winter was only like 5" val replied.

"ha i know" Lincoln giggled.

Shifu walked to tigress' room to check on her she woke up. "master" she said "where are Val and Harmony?"

"a couple of their friends came looking for them" Shifu replied. "if you can get up and walk i will take you to come see them. so tigress got up and had Shifu help her to the front gate.

"so tell me" val said "how did those rumors start?"

"Tigress!" Harmony yelled Val turned around.

"your ok!" val yelled. Val and Harmony ran up and hugged her. "Tigress these are our friend Lincoln Raina and Ruby"

"Raina and Ruby are twins" Harmony said.

"nice to meet you guys" Tigress said.

"nice to meet you too" Lincoln said "hey val remember this?" he ran up grabbed her arm and went crazy

"ya" she said then slapped him.

"not that" Lincoln said.

"how old are you guys?" Tigress said

" i am 12 almost 13 aka same birthday as val we both turn 13 next week and these two are scary as it is same as harmony they all turn 10 next month" Lincoln said.

"wow" Tigress said. "You guys must be really close" she said.

"hey val harmony can we talk to you alone?" Raina and Ruby asked

"sure" Val and Harmony said. they went just out side the palace gates.

"Val Harmony, we heard about your mom abusing you and well, our parents and us would be happy if some one good took custody over you so do you want to come live with us?"


	12. Chapter 12

"um" was all that Val could say. "if Harmony wants to" every one looked at Harmony.

"sure" she said. Val hugged Lincoln as if he really was her brother. every one else just smiled. happy about their new siblings.

"we leave tomorrow!" Lincoln announced.

that night Harmony and Val sat on the same bed they had slept on for almost two months. Harmony laid her head on Val's head. they looked over as Tigress entered the room. "you exited to go back to your home town?"

"ya" Val said

"what town do you guys live in?" Tigress asked

"Nylan." Val said "its really small, the elimentery, middle and high school are right next to each other, nylan is about he size of a couple blocks are in the valley of peace."

"oh" Tigress said "so what lead you guys to run away?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Val said.

"Are you sure?" Tigress said.

Val looked down at her pants and pulled up one of her pant legs reveling a huge scare from the top of her knee almost down to her foot. "Its a long story" she said.

I know, its short but, dinner is ready!


	13. Chapter 13

the next day Lincoln, Val, Harmony, Raina, and Ruby ate breakfast and then left. "how is every one back home?" Val asked.

"fine" Lincoln replied

"what about Keegan? how is she?" val said

"Val, dont worry" Lincoln said "every one back home is fine ok?"

"ok"

so they walked the two hour hike back to Nylan.

THE END


End file.
